


Roomies

by booksindalibrary



Series: KHR One Shots & Works [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, omfg noodle what are you doing to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: Gokudera and Bianchi are living together, but Bianchi doesn't know what Gokudera's hiding in his closet.





	Roomies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Since they've moved in together (to lower the cost of rent and try to glue their shit-storm of a family back together again), Bianchi has never once stepped foot in Gokudera's room. Too much cigarette smoke, she said, ignoring his comments that she had grown up with mafioso who smoked like trains.

So she didn't know his room was clean. Meticulously tidy and organised, far better than the state _hers_ was in – if she been like that in Juudaime's house, he would have to grovel for forgiveness.

When Gokudera told her that his room was tidier, she arched an eyebrow and said, “I don't believe you. When we were kids-”

“Tch. Woman, I'll prove it,” Gokudera snarled, thoroughly annoyed. He marched to his door, then, turning and making she was watching, swung it open dramatically.

Bianchi poked her head around the door and said admiringly, “Your room really _is_ tidy-”

She caught sight of the closet door, which was wide open. Gokudera flushed and ran to close, Bianchi giving chase and shoving him aside.

Gokudera, now sprawled on the ground, wriggled over to intercept Bianchi as she swung the door open, then started laughing.

“Aneki,” Gokudera spluttered, “close the door-”

“Oh. My god, I have to take a picture,” she managed to choke out, getting out her phone.

“Aneki,” Gokudera yelled, jumping at her, ignoring the queasiness in his gut. At least he was fainting like he had in the past, but even so it didn't help his efforts.

“A Tsuna shrine,” Bianchi shrieked with laughter. “I'm going to send a photo to him, I _have_ to.”

“Don't you dare,” Gokudera warned as he closed the door and then snatched the phone from her hands.

“Too late,” Bianchi said, before starting to laugh again. “I can't believe you actually-”

gokudera deleted the pictures – probably uselessly, but he had to try – and threw the phone back at her. “You may leave now,” he said haughtily. She giggled her way out of the room.

Gokudera knew she would never, ever let this one go.

* * *

*********BONUS**********

 

Tsuna paled at the photo Bianchi sent him.

“Tsuna? What is it?” Yamamoto asked curiously. “You've gone pale?”

Tsuna shook his head mutely. “I don't know if I can look Gokudera in the eye after this.”

Yamamoto frowned. “I don't-” He cut himself off as Tsuna showed him the photo.

“Oh,” was all he said incomfortably. “Ah – Well, now I know what those photos were for.”

Tsuna gaped at him. “You knew?!”

Yamamoto grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, guess so. Sorry.”

“But- but, there's one of me as a fireman from when I was eleven,” Tsuna spluttered. “How did that happen?”

“Your mother?”

“And this one, he was following me when-”

“Yeah.”

“And-”

“Yeah...”

Tsuna resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. Resisting didn't work, but he felt better afterwards.

 


End file.
